Zindegi Ki Rahon Mey
by nandy.duolover
Summary: zehra apu this is fr u...duo fans vagooooo
**_ZEHRA apu.. Deleted happy bdy and advanced happy ff anniversary.._**

 ** _To aap ek aur saal jyada budhi ho gayi hehe_**

 ** _acha acha koi baat nahi.._**

 ** _To budhi hone ki khushi mey ek os.._**

 ** _Aphi ki idea bt mere wajase sayed bigar gaya.._**

 ** _Aab dekho mein couple os likhungi to wo ajeeb to hoga hi..no doubt..kiuki meri jaise choti si bachi couple ki mtlb bhi nahi jnti na.. *jyada ho gaya i think*_**

 ** _but fr u I'm here with couple os..wo bhi aapke fav couple pey.._**

 ** _Rajvi.._**

 ** _Pasand na bhi aye to bhi tareef jarur krna.._**

Purvi sat down on the sofa and touched her belly..

Rajat has informed he will be late, it's usual in their job but Purvi is feeling like she is being neglected

She should be neglected; she had betrayed his trust, played with his feelings

But she didn't did it intentionally

She really thought she has got the most beautiful gift of life

Aftr 5years of their marriages when she didn't conceive they moved to doctors

They assured both of them are totally fit to have a child and they must not take much stress about it

Rajat never pressurized her nor did say anything about that...

But her mind was not at peace...her friends who got married aftr her is already a mother. Her collogues whoever is married now have a kid, but she!

Then at that point of time, during those desperate desires of a child suddenly she started getting those symptoms

Dizziness nausea and all those of a pregnant woman.

A feeling of completeness engulfed her, but when she tried the test with the kit it came out positive

Purvi rushed the news to Rajat a great celebration was about to come, but Rajat decided to see doctor for more assurance once

They decide to move to doctor next day but that very day they were visiting his friend

And Purvi fainted there; among the gang was a doctor who checked her declared her as pregnant

Having confirmed they took the appointment of two days later

Waves of happiness peace and fulfilness engulfed their life

Two days passed like an hour...

Informing team family friends celebrating...

They were so excited that when aftr two days they attended the appointment both have them didn't think slightly about anything wrong

Some regular blood test were performed but then came the first shock

Doctor denied that she is pregnant

It was like crashing of the whole world to them, they requested the doctor to repeat the test.

The doctor Fr perfect result advised USG

And it all got cleared...she was not pregnant...never

When they were coming out from doctor she can't even meet Rajat's eyes

Strangely first time aftr their relation Rajat didn't console him.

He was really lost, he too had dreamt for being a father, a daughter, a small baby clutching his shirt, the smell of baby, then the small steps she will take and then the call of 'pa...paa..h'

he had dreamt all this but now

he know that Purvi is no where responsible for this

doctors said it's a false pregnancy, just a matter of change in hormones

it's nothing to do with anybody's will, it's real that all symptoms indicate pregnancy

Rajat is now feeling a pain of broken dream

aftr reaching home Rajat said tiredly "tum fresh ho jao, mein dinner order kr deta hu"

Purvi looked at Rajat, now she can't control any more "Rajat mujhe sach mey nahi malum tha ki yea sab jhuth hey mujhe laga mein sach mey"

Rajat looked at her and pulled her in a comforting hug, didn't said any word

Purvi felt his heartbeat high, and he felt her low sobs

Purvi came back from her memory lane, from that day Rajat is again back to his reserved mode

that he was from the very first day of bureau but he turned bit free gradually with their relation then marriage

and aftr the news of pregnancy he had just shed off all this and was so jolly that even their extended family in bureau teased him "abhie se uchal rahe ho..bad mey to Purvi ko do do bache sambhalna hoga"

bur now he is back to his reserved avtar, one or two word answer to each question..the silence zone surrounding him be it in bureau or in home

everyone advised to give him time

Purvi sighed, they were in a surrounding of lose, just like they are going through a recent death in home

but whose death? What is lost?

Someone who never came

Purvi heard the doorbell

she got up and opened the door

Rajat was standing there looking towards the door opposite to their home

Purvi looked following his eyes

a small kid was in his father's lap busy in eating father's nose

Purvi softly touched Rajat

Rajat looked at her and entered, sat down on sofa

Purvi sat beside him, Rajat looked at her "Purvi mein..mein pata nahi kyun vul hi nahi pata..aisa lagta hey jaise meine kho diya bahut keemti cheez"

Purvi nodded in no and pressed his shoulder

he rested his head on her shoulder

"Purvi pata hey meine kabhie shikayet nahi kiya ki shadi ki itne salo mey hume bacha kyun nahi hua per jab firse yea sab sapna"

Purvi softly caressed his head "mujhe nahi pata Rajat bhagwan ne aisa majaq kyun kiya humare saath..per kya hum ek bar yea sab vul jindegi ko agey nahi bara sakte?"

Rajat just wrapped a hand around her

.

.

.

Four months had passed, life is now nearly in its old track

that day Purvi, Shreya and daya was returning from the spot.

Getting down from car at bureau parking Purvi was moving towards the main door when suddenly darkness spread in front of her eyes and feeling a great spin she fall down

Shreya noticed her "Purvi..."

daya hurriedly moved to her and tried to make her conscious but in vain

he carried her to restroom and called for doctor

She declared the most awaited news once again...

But now no one got excited...Rajat explained the whole thing

the doctor assured them and aftr another USG it's confirmed

getting the confirmed news the first thing Rajat did was closing his eyes taking a deep breath...two tiny tears peeping from the corner of his eyes..

Atlas the wait is over...it's no more a phantom, its real

 _chalo r and r_


End file.
